Making Them Pay
by Angelica1104
Summary: Damian Spinelli realizes that he has the power within his laptop to exact retribution from those who have hurt or underestimated him.
1. Chapter 1

Making Them Pay

Apr. 4th, 2009 at 9:51 PM

**goaliemom1104**

Chapter One

Damian Spinelli reached into the back of his underwear drawer in his room at Casa de Stone Cold. He located the single black sock in the far left hand corner of the drawer and retrived the stash he had not used in over a year. He gingerly removed the papers, ripped one off carefully and proceeded to fill it with the weed he had been abstaining from over the past several months. He was surprised how easy it was to expertly roll and secure the joint. As he searched the drawer for the matchbook he had taken from the Metrocourt, Spinelli told himself that he deserved this moment of weakness.

Spinelli turned on his I-Pod and selected Pink Floyd's "The Wall" album, kicked off his shoes and sat back on his bed. He allowed the bullshit of the past weeks to play over in his mind. Tonight he had finally realized what it meant to be the best friend and essential person of one Maxie Jones. He had seen her on the docks playing tonsil hockey with Johnny Zacchara, mob prince and perfect 42 Regular. Spinelli lit the joint and took the first long draw from it. He needed this, dammit, he needed to feel good about something in his life.

She was a piece of work, Maxie was, he admitted to himself. She was more than he had ever anticipated, and so much less as a matter of fact. She had told him that she was no good for him, that he had placed her on a pedestal, and he had been naïve enough to believe that he meant something to her. In reality, she was just what she said she had been. Maxie Jones was a hot mess. Spinelli drew another toke on the joint and laid back to let the music wash over him.

This had been an educational experience for the Jackal; that he had to admit. Their two sexual interludes had taught him a lot and he chuckled that at least he had to give her credit for that. He had been able to satisfy her sexually, and he now realized that he was not inept in that department. Damian Spinelli realized that if he wanted to he could fuck with just about anyone he wanted to, and the best part about it was that they would never know until it was too late.

The smoke was beginning to relax him and he found himself relishing the feeling that the weed was giving him. They all underestimated the Jackal, thought he was a child, that he couldn't even find his way across town without help. Spinelli laughed as he acknowledged that he had allowed their perceptions of him to become their reality.

It was good when people didn't really know what you truly thought; it protected you from being hurt. He had allowed Maxie to get too close. That wouldn't happen again. Since he had been working with the Goddess, he had been looking into who had conspired with Ian Devlin to put out the hit on Mr. Sir that had caused Michael to become a veritable vegetable.

What they didn't know was that he knew who was behind the hit. He had watched the Great Sonny Corinthos be taken in by Vixenella. He had watched the Bad Blonde One cover for the Mob Prince as they supposedly were working doing publicity shots for Crimson. He had been able to trace the blood money Claudia had paid Ian Devlin. He was sitting on the information just waiting for the day he could tell Stone Cold.

Spinelli was high and it felt so damn good! He knew what he had to do, and he laughed out loud as he recognized that this whole mess was in his control. Spinelli had nothing against Vixenella, but acknowledged that she just may be collateral damage in this situation. He knew that she loved Johnny; would do anything to protect him.

As a joke, Damian Spinelli pulled a coin out of his jeans pocket and flipped it. It really didn't matter who found out; the results would be the same. His hands would be clean. Poor , pathetic, infantile Spinelli just had to pull the puppet's strings. The bastards, all of them, had underestimated him. He snubbed out the joint, opened a bag of chips and an orange soda, and powered up his laptop. Dude, this was gonna be wicked fun!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-Making Them Pay

Apr. 5th, 2009 at 1:06 PM

**goaliemom1104**

Chapter Two

Spinelli looked at his email contact list and pondered how someone could perpetrate an "elimination" without ever picking up a gun or a knife. The Jackal's trusty laptop was his weapon of choice and no one respected that. Through the chemical relaxation the weed had provided, he contemplated his choices. He recalled being in the McCall/Jackal PI office earlier that evening after he had seen Maxie with Johnny. He was sitting at his desk formulating the email he would cut and paste into some unsuspecting person's email tonight when Samantha McCall had entered the office.

"Hey, Spinelli, you're working late. Why don't you take the night off and maybe take Maxie to that movie you promised her. We have a head's start on the Ethan Lovett case."

Spinelli looked over his shoulder toward his partner. She had been so different with him since they had gone into business together. He knew that Stone Cold had offered the Goddess money for his stake in the PI business. Spinelli had every intention of paying Stone Cold back the money as once again, everyone in his life was looking out for him as if he were a lost puppy.

"The Jackal won't be taking the Bad Blonde One to any movies tonight or any other night. She has chosen the Mob Prince as her gigolo in real life as well as in her work life. We are finished."

"But Spinelli…I know Maxie cares about you."

"There is nothing to discuss, Sam. It is hollow even for a friendship and the Jackal has been fooled once too often. Perhaps, as most seem to do, even you do not realize that I am perfectly capable of managing my own life."

"No, Spinelli, I have seen how resourceful you have been just in the few weeks we've worked together, but should you be throwing away what you and Maxie have built for over a year? Do you want me to talk to her?"

"That is kind of you, Sam, but the Jackal will let his actions speak for themselves. I am not the one throwing away any chance of a relationship with the Bad Blonde One. She is doing that herself with her continued lies and machinations. Nothing of substance can be built on a lie. For the first time, the Jackal sees clearly."

With that retort, Damian Spinelli gathered his laptop and started to walk out of the office.

"Are you going to be alright, Spinelli?"

"Isn't the Jackal always "alright", Fair Samantha? This most recent revelation has provided the Jackal with a moment of true clarity. There is much to be accomplished; perceptions must change. The Jackal will come through this with his dignity and manhood intact. What happens to the others is on them."

Samantha McCall watched Spinelli walk out of the office then and she was struck by how changed his persona was. In the place of the sweet, lighthearted geek that everyone felt compelled to protect was a man. A man who had obviously been deeply hurt by the woman he was in love with. This was more than disappointment.

Back in his room at Casa de Stone Cold, Spinelli looked at the email he was about to send.

"Attached to this message is written proof that Claudia Zacchara paid Ian Devlin to eliminate Sonny Corinthos one year ago to this day. The result of the hit was the senseless shooting of Michael Corinthos, Jr. "

He opened the newly purchased laptop, logged onto the internet, and opened a new yahoo account. He then typed in Mr. Sir's email address, cut and pasted the document and the attachment and pushed "Send".

He then pulled Winifred Leeds laptop from his messenger bag. She had been at the PI office until early afternoon and when Spinelli had gone back to the office, he had seen her laptop on her desk. This was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

Spinelli thought back to how the Constant Commissioner had warned him off of being with Maxie because his life was too dangerous. He remembered how small his comments had made him feel. He also recalled having Mr Sir knock his head off a pillar and call him "Freaky Boy". There was no question that Claudia Zacchara, her brother, or both would end up murdered by Mr Sir. Spinelli speculated that this insult would be too close to home for Sonny to assign the hit to anyone else. His hubris would force him to fire the shot that would kill the person who had essentially "killed" his son.

Spinelli fired up Winifred's laptop. It had been child's play getting her to provide him with her log on password for her computer and email account. She would also serve a purpose.

He entered Winifred's email account and typed in Commissioner Mac Scorpio's email address.

"Dear Commissioner Scorpio.

Through a recent investigation it has come to light that Claudia Zacchara paid Ian Devlin $25,000 to eliminate Sonny Corinthos. I also today overheard her brother John Zacchara confessing to your daughter, Maxie Jones that he was also involved in the hit that was perpetrated one year ago tonight. Attached is the written evidence of Ms Zacchara's involvement. As the confession I overheard was hearsay, I suggest that you discuss Mr Zacchara's involvement with your daughter.

Sincerely.

Winifred Leeds"

Damian Spinelli leaned back on his bed pillow, lit the remants of the roach and inhaled deeply.

The dye had been cast. Mr Sir would know that Vixenella had been involved in the hit. He would want to kill her. The Mob Prince would fall on his sword to save his sister and possibly be caught in the crossfire.

The police would have evidence against both Vixenella and an airtight motive against Mr Sir if either she or Johnny ended up dead. The Commissioner would know that his sweet daughter Maxie was an accessory after the fact by keeping Johnny's secret. Spinelli knew she would lie and deny, but the doubt and distrust would already be placed in Mac's mind.

If Johnny ended up dead, perhaps the Bad Blonde One would give another eulogy as she did at Fair Georgie's wake. Spinelli would put on his best suit and show up to hear that.

Yes, all the bastards had underestimated the Jackal. He was the puppetmaster now, pulling the strings. All he had to do was sit back and watch. Karma is a bitch!


	3. Chapter 3

Making Them Pay

By Angelica 1104

Chapter 3

Damian Spinelli awoke to his cell phone alert of a text message, and hearing an incessant knocking at the penthouse door. He had a slight haze from the weed last night, and he looked around his room at the three laptops that were piled neatly on his desk beside his messenger bag. Normally he would have been in a hurry to check his text, and clean up the empty chip bag and soda cans that were littering the room, but he knew who the text was from and he wasn't in a hurry to answer it. Most likely it was a summons from Maxie, once again anxious to tell him how he was her best friend and confessing all her misdeeds.

What was more interesting was hearing Sonny Corinthos voice raised in conversation with Stone Cold. It sure hadn't taken long….

"Dammit, Jason, I wake up this morning and find this email. It pretty much tells me that I have been sleeping with the bitch who had Michael shot! I printed out the email and the attachment which traces a $25,000 payment to Devlin from the Zacchara's off shore account the week before Michael was shot. I knew there were more people involved in this and if this is true, she has to die! I need Spinelli to verify this information, Jason."

"You know he's in business with Sam, now, Sonny. You were the one who wanted the kid out of the business. You need to slow down just a little bit and think."

"I'm thinking that my "WIFE" is responsible for shooting my son! I need Spinelli for this one, Jason. He can be counted on to keep this in the family. Because if this is true, a Zacchara has to pay!"

"What do you mean a Zacchara has to pay? This pretty much specifically implicates Claudia. If this is true, I'll take her out myself, Sonny."

"Listen, Jason, I know you love Michael, but there are some….complications so to speak. Claudia told me just last night that she is pregnant, and that I'm the father. Now I know , I know that she screwed Ric, but I can't kill a woman who might be carrying my child, Jason."

"Sonny, you know if she's preganant, she did it on purpose. She knew this would eventually come out and this is the only way she could save her ass."

" I know what that bitch did, Jason, and I know why she did it. I just can't take the chance that IF she's pregnant, that baby could be mine. What she didn't count on was that there is still one Zacchara walking around who isn't pregnant. A Zacchara that bitch loves. If Claudia is responsible for the hit on Michael then Johnny Zacchara is going to die."

"I'll have no problem eliminating him, Sonny."

"What you don't see Jason, is that this falls on me. If anyone is going to put a bullet in John Zacchara's head it's me. No one, and I mean no one gets away with hurting someone I love. If I can't kill Claudia, then I want to watch her grieve for her brother. I have to do this myself, Jason. First though, I have to make damn sure that this email and receipt are legit. Can you get Spinelli to do an "off the record" investigation and make sure he keeps his freaky mouth shut?"

"I hate to ask Spinelli to do anything that may put him in danger, Sonny, he's trying to get his PI business off the ground."

"Do you think I would come to you with this if there were any other alternative? Spinelli owes you, Jason. He doesn't need to know why you want this researched. If it is legit, he would think that Claudia would be eliminated. Plus he liked Michael. He would do it for you, Jason."

"Yeah, Sonny, but is it fair for me to ask him?"

"The hell with fair; is it fair that my son is in a permanent coma,Jason? Is it fair that Michael is never going to have a chance to grow up?"

"OK, Sonny, I'll ask Spinelli to look into this."

"And you get right back to me, Jason, no one but me gets this information."

Spinelli listened as Sonny Corinthos exited Casa de Stone Cold, and he smiled. Bait taken, it appeared and the best part was that it looked like the Mob Prince was going to pay for the sins of his sister.

He walked over to his cell phone then and laughed out loud.

"S- I need u… we need 2 talk….come 2 apt. M"

He was right; it was confession time for the Bad Blonde One. Spinelli decided not to answer her text and stepped into the bathroom to take a shower before heading over to Maxie's apartment for more of the same. He just hoped he could keep the façade of best friend and essential person up long enough to reel her in.


	4. Chapter 4

Making Them Pay

By Angelica 1104

Chapter 4

Damian Spinelli knocked softly on the door of Maxie's apartment. Maxie answered the door dressed only in her short red robe. He had seen this one once before ; after she had manipulated him with sex the last time. He saw the crocodile tears and the running mascara under her eyes. Spinelli fought down the urge to walk away; he knew that she had manipulated him twice before and although he was pissed as hell at her, it was difficult to break old habits. He had to remain in control of the situation this time.

"Spinelli, I have been trying to reach you for hours! Why didn't you answer my calls or my texts?"

"I'm so sorry, Maximista. I had some business to do for Stone Cold, a favor of sorts. It appears he requires the Jackal's PI duties."

"But I need you Spinelli! I made a huge mistake last night. I was so pissed off at LuLu that I couldn't see straight. She manipulated Kate into having Matt of all people attend a Crimson event with me. It was horrid and all because she was jealous of me and Johnny. She's so insecure."

Spinelli just listened as Maxie transferred her own insecurities and manipulative actions onto the Original Blonde One. She was setting him up once again. He steeled himself for the confession.

"Well, you know me, Spinelli. I couldn't have that so I had to pay LuLu back so when Johnny came home I kissed him. I threw myself at him. I knew that LuLu was on her way home and I heard the door open and I know she saw us. Did she get to you first? You know, Spinelli, this would have never happened if you hadn't been so busy getting your PI business off the ground. I've been feeling neglected and you know how dangerous that is! I figured I had to tell you about this before LuLu did. You know it didn't mean anything to me, Spinelli. We didn't even have sex; I mean it could have happened but then I thought about how it would hurt you and I couldn't go through with it."

Spinelli was amazed that he hadn't uttered a word and it all had come spilling out of her mouth. He had her pegged correctly; now her near-sex experience with the mob prince was his fault for neglecting her. He swallowed hard,

"I know you didn't mean it, Maximista, you would never hurt the Jackal intentionally. It's just what you do when you feel threatened. Of course, I understand"

She gave him one of her famous hugs and looked deeply into his green eyes with her cobalt blue ones and rubbed against his body.

" I need you Spinelli. You ground me; you're my essential person and so much more."

Then she put her lips against his and held him even closer. Spinelli let the kiss become more intimate and their tongues dueled. He was about to push her away and then thought to himself, "What the hell? She's giving it away; I might as well take it"

He felt her relax and sigh and she felt his erection growing through his jeans. It was then that Maxie Jones got the surprise of her life. Her first time with Spinelli, he was inexperienced and tentative at first, but in the end he was a tender and generous lover. The second time, he surprised her with how he took over their lovemaking even though she had initiated it. Once again, though, he had been a tender and generous lover.

This time, however, it was as if he couldn't get her to bed quickly enough. Foreplay was nonexistent and she found herself on her back with her robe untied before she could even assimilate what was going on. She started to unbutton his shirt, but he pushed her hand away and felt him unzip his jeans quickly. He didn't even remove his clothing before he entered the sex started there was no kissing, just a rapid thrusting and it was over before Maxie had a chance to catch up.

Spinelli finished quickly realizing that he had just had sex for the first time with Maxie. The last two times he had made love to her and given her his heart. She once had told him that she never wanted to fake it with him, and Spinelli realized that he hadn't even given her time to fake it.

Immediately after he climaxed, he stood up, righted his clothing, and zipped his jeans up. Spinelli looked down at Maxie who had a confused look on her face. For once, she was at a loss for words.

"Is that how it is when you fake it, Maxie? For your information it was I, the Jackal who witnessed your self- destructive act last evening. You have been correct about yourself all along. Perhaps the Jackal should pay for your services."

Spinelli reached into his jeans pocket, pulled out a C note and dropped it on Maxie's bedside stand. He quickly exited the apartment, a stray tear rolling down his face.


End file.
